User blog:EliElectron/FFPS Timeline spot
FNAF 6 which has recently come out has been on my mind lately were does it fit on the timeline has been my question for weeks and I believe I have an answer *INHALE EXHALE* Okay so the one thing on determining the Location of FNAF 6 on the timeline is looking for clues in the game. We can confirm this is after FNAF:SL because of the freakshow animatronics. But I can also confirm that you dont play as Micheal Afton because During a Jumpscare with Freakshow baby she says you are not who I was expecting. But back on topic I have gotten very close to finding where it is on the timeline. And I believe it is After FNAF 3 Or After FNAF 1 but before FNAF 3. And now I know it is AFTER FNAF 3 *insane inhale* I can prove this because of the springtrap animatronic and no there are no 2 springtrap and no 2 Baby's FredbearGolden. But thats how i confirm it but there is one question I must answer. In the end of the TRUE ENDING Cutscene when the place ends up burning this end up being said. Scrap Baby: You played right into our hands. Did you really think this job just... fell out of the sky for you? No... this was a gift. For us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls... in one place. Just for us. A gift. Now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete... I will make you proud, Daddy! Watch, listen, and be full. Henry: Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name. But I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift. You hav [1] Scrap Baby Burning e not been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection, and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit. A maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends. And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you. Although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors: be still, and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace - and perhaps more - waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although, for one of you... The darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend. My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day - the day you were shut out and left to die - no one was there to lift you up into their arms, though you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you. I should've known you wouldn't be content to disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then. So let me save you now. It's time to rest. For you, and to those you have carried in your arms. This ends for all of us. End communication. -The last FNAF game ends. The marrionette was Henry's Child. We can say that because when he says my daughter it shows clips of the marionette And in this scene you the player is freeing the last souls of the Sister Location animatronics and the Marionette. You die with them but you free them. But in that scene when henry says Although, for one of you... The darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend. He's Talking to springtrap his "Old Friend" (Now i know what your thinking how did springtrap survive the burning down of Fredbears Fright well in the newpaper clipping it shows springtrap in the backround. But this ending is so great because of the fact that you finally freed all the souls you finally did it you finished the dirty work of William and Continued where Mike forgot. The last fnaf game was great and im happy for it. It is so happy and great. *insane Exhale* I beat game theory yay. Sorry if i have bad spelling and grammar I am just 13 but still this was great to make Category:Blog posts